<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saint Bernadette's Academy for Strange and Special Youth. by whatisgoingonmydudes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442040">Saint Bernadette's Academy for Strange and Special Youth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisgoingonmydudes/pseuds/whatisgoingonmydudes'>whatisgoingonmydudes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy, Boarding School, Fiction, Fictional, Gen, Magic, Magik - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original work - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisgoingonmydudes/pseuds/whatisgoingonmydudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint Bernadette's Academy for Strange and Special Youth have been teaching today's youth about their different powers for nearly 500 glorious years. Another year continues as Vincent King begins his 6th year at his new school. Within the hustle and bustle of managing homework, new friends, and a rich school history, Vinnie finds out that the academy maybe isn't what it's all made out to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saint Bernadette's Academy for Strange and Special Youth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no i cannot explain the magic system used in this book. sources: me myself and I</p><p>inspired by ATLA, LOK, the game 'Bully', and Night in the woods. I probably took inspo from other games n stuff, so if you see any resemblance, I probably just forgot to mention it here. ok thanks ily &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wheels of Vincent King's old suitcase rattled as he dragged it along the gravel pathways of the Academy. He was clutching a small piece of paper, with the words <em>'Kappa, Room 103' </em>scribbled on it. In his other hand, he held a large black umbrella over his head, careful to keep the sunlight off his skin. He scoured the campus, hoping to see large signs, or maybe even a map. First-year students were admiring the large buildings that made up the school, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Vinnie could spot the Seventh-years sat under the large oak trees, looking stressed as they flipped through notebooks and binders. There were so many students around, and the school didn't even start for another week. It was so <em>lively</em> here, everyone chatting under the falling Autumn leaves. This definitely was a different experience from his previous school, and boy was he looking forward to it.</p><p> </p><p>Continuing forward, Vinnie found himself standing in front of a large sign; the word <em>Kappa</em> written near the bottom, with an arrow beside it. He immediately craned his neck, spying the words ‘<em>Kappa House</em>’ engraved onto a large brick building to the left of him. Vinnie adjusted his backpack straps nervously; he had never lived in a dormitory before. He hoped he wouldn’t have to live with someone who hated him - he tries very hard to please everyone. After a few moments stood in anxious silence, he plucked up the courage to head towards his new living quarters, and began a speedy march, his suitcase shaking as he tugged it along the path.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The large oak doors of the Kappa house creaked open as Vinnie nervously stepped inside, lowering his umbrella. He guessed this must be the common room, judging from the thick leather sofas and the looming brick fireplace. On top of the fireplace sat a small, square television that was covered in a blanket of dust. Students from all different years were littered throughout the room, most of whom were carrying large backpacks and suitcases. They must be new, just like him. He stepped forward, allowing the door to shut behind him as he took it all in. Above him, a large balcony surrounded the room, where he could see students gossiping and running about, clearly eager to show off their powers to new students. In the centre of the room stood a tall boy with glasses, who was stood with one leg up, and his hand raised to the ceiling.</p><p>"That's just Harry, don't mind him," A boy with long dreadlocks approached Vinnie, gesturing towards the boy. "He does this every term. It's his little <em>ritual</em>."</p><p>"What's he doing?" Vinnie responded as Harry began to slowly lower his arm.</p><p>"Cleaning."</p><p>"<em>Cleaning</em>? Aren't the houses cleaned out during the summer?"</p><p>"Yeah, but Harry's very particular. Says he can <em>sense</em> the dust."</p><p>"Huh." Vinnie stared at Harry curiously, only to then feel a slight breeze moving past his cheek. He looked behind him and realised that the breeze were large clouds of dust. He followed the dust with his head, only to realise that large clouds were coming from nearly every direction; and they all seemed to be heading towards Harry. With some sudden movements, Harry had gathered all the dust into a small sphere, which hovered over his hand. <em>An Earth Elemental,</em> Vinnie thought. <em>That explains it.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What should it be this time?" Harry asked, turning around and walking towards the boy with dreadlocks. The boy put his hands on Vinnie's shoulders and gave them a small shake.</p><p>"We should let the new kid decide. It being his first time here and all."</p><p>"Alright." Harry swiftly turned to face Vinnie and leaned forward. "What should it be?"</p><p>"I, uh, what?"</p><p>"We turn the dust into a statue each term. Have done so for years. See the mantlepiece over there?" The boy pointed towards the fireplace, where a plethora of small statues stood proudly on the mantlepiece. "We use them as prizes. You'll see."</p><p>"Thought of what it should be yet, new boy?" Harry grumbled, obviously annoyed at how long this was taking.</p><p>"It should be... a guitar," Vinnie responded, receiving a nod of approval from the boy. Harry nodded at Vinnie before moulding the dust like clay. After a few seconds, a surprisingly detailed statue of a guitar was created and was placed on the fireplace by an excited first-year. "Hey, how could you tell I was new?"</p><p>"You look like a sixth-year, and you're dressed like a first-year!" The boy joked, nudging Vinnie slightly with his elbow. "What's your name, anyway?"</p><p>"Vinnie."</p><p>"Pleased to meet you. I'm Dante. You already know Harry."</p><p>"Got your uniform yet, Vincent?" Harry asked, shaking his hands clean.</p><p>"Uh, not yet. I've been told they'd be waiting for me in my room." Vinnie handed Harry the scrap of paper, which he then scanned quickly before handing it back.</p><p>"You got the single room. Unlucky, it's a bit small. It's the last Vamp room, so that's good for you I guess." Harry sped off in the direction of the stairs, gesturing for Vinnie to follow him. Vinnie gave Dante a quick wave before hurriedly following Harry up the stairs, his suitcase banging against the old wooden steps.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Introducing your home away from home." Harry announced loudly, bowing before the door to room '103'. With a flourish, he opened the door, to reveal a small room. The walls of the room were a dull grey, and Vinnie <em>prayed</em> that the green splotches on the ceiling were just paint. The single window of the room was covered with a beige-coloured blind, and the room was illuminated by a single naked lightbulb, hanging down from the ceiling on a thin piece of wire. Sat on his bed was a green uniform, complete with a blazer and a pair of shoes.</p><p>"That's disgusting," Vinnie exclaimed, before clamping a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that."</p><p>"Nah, you're right. At least you don't have to share it with someone who leAVES THEIR EMPTY CRISP PACKETS ON YOUR BED!" Harry leaned back and announced loudly, grinning to himself as Dante made a rude gesture at him from the ground floor. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Have fun."</p><p>Vinnie waved off Harry and stepped into his room, shutting the door behind him. God, did the room stink. Vinnie approached the window and carefully lifted the blinds, quickly peaking out the window. A brick wall. I guess this is why it's considered a vamp room. He opened the blinds fully and pushed the window open slightly, immediately feeling relieved as the cool, refreshing breeze emptied the room of all its... <em>interesting</em> smells. He put down his backpack and began to unpack his suitcase.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>